


【RPS架空|援助交际梗|Clancy×Bryan】HYPOCRITICAL (25-28)

by ryuowl



Series: 【RPS架空|援助交际梗|Clancy×Bryan】HYPOCRITICAL [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuowl/pseuds/ryuowl





	【RPS架空|援助交际梗|Clancy×Bryan】HYPOCRITICAL (25-28)

周六下午两点。今天室外阳光普照，虽然不是炎热季节，但站久了还会感受到一点热。学生模样打扮、戴着黑框眼镜的青年站在路边店铺的屋檐底下躲避光线。他已经有好一阵没在大白天在街上逛了，光线的反射让他有点睁不开眼。  
他不知道金主为什么要在明晃晃的下午约自己，难道要在白天开搞……  
不想去想这些头痛的事，反正Clancy还没来，他便拿出手机浏览起一篇文章。  
昨晚Neil给他挖出一个试镜机会，虽然题材“新颖”，他也想要试试。按照发布招募的信息，他找到据说是编剧的账号，并翻出来一些她以前的作品。在去试镜之前他想大致了解一些作品可能的风格，权当是做预习，以免到时候会被惊人的剧本吓到。  
草草地看着屏幕上的大篇文字，以少女如诗的风格描绘男孩子之间青涩懵懂的恋情，感情细腻温柔，清新而苦涩。若是作者没有抽风的话，他猜想用来拍网剧的剧本也是一样的风格，那样的话就需要非常精湛而不造作的演技了，但对于年轻演员来说又有多少人能做到呢……  
默默想着这些，一声喇叭突然响起。抬眼一看，那是熟悉的车子。  
深吸口气，稳稳心情，他走向副驾驶座。  
“午安，sir。”  
一如既往地打招呼，他突然发觉今天Clancy穿得很不一样。以往Clancy都是穿休闲西装的，今天坐在驾驶座上的男人竟然穿了印着大大LOGO的棒球衫。  
Clancy扭头把他从头到脚看了一遍，“你今天就穿这个？”  
“……有什么问题吗？”他平常就穿这样啊？  
“那还得先去一趟专卖店。”  
“……？”  
一头雾水的Bryan跟着Clancy在一家MLB专卖店下车，Clancy进到店内就直接跟店员说要给他弄一身LOS的行头，他便莫名其妙换了一身宽大的棒球服出来，Clancy端详他好一会，从货架取下一顶印着LA的帽子给他盖在脑袋上，终于满意地笑了出来。  
接着驱车前往目的地，Bryan还是有点莫名。  
这个方向绝对不是去Clancy的家，也许是去酒店什么的，又或者真如他所想的……  
到达后，眼前的热闹景象证明了Bryan的猜想——Clancy他，真的是带自己来看棒球的。  
也许是对这样正常的周末安排感到太过意外，直到Clancy叫他快走他才反应过来。  
望着运动场和川流不息的行人，Bryan都忘记自己上一次来看球是什么时候，不过他自己也不是那种热衷运动的人罢了。  
和金主一起看球，这到底算什么啊……看着Clancy去买看球零食的身影，青年沉思。  
他们不是朋友，他也不太懂棒球更没有支持的球队，待会要装出激动的样子吗？  
还有，陪看球压根就跟sex扯不上关系，那么Clancy还会给他算这部分的钱吗？？  
乱七八糟地想着，Clancy买好了东西回来。  
“这个你拿着，待会可以吃，还有这个。”  
把一堆食物塞在他手上，Clancy的手机响起，便急匆匆地走到较少人的一旁听电话。看着男人那热切的模样，Bryan想起他平日风度翩翩的样子，心想其实自己了解Clancy并不多。他看到的其实真的只是Clancy很局部的一面，或许也是最不为人知的一面。  
想到这里青年的表情就变得嫌弃起来，这时，他突然听到有人叫他。  
“Bryan！！”  
糟了，是认识的朋友。  
已经来不及躲了，他只好装作普通地和对方打招呼。  
“没想到你也喜欢棒球啊！道奇！我也是！！”  
朋友高兴地指指自己衣服上的LOGO，被Clancy强行套上一身道奇棒球服的Bryan只好强笑迎合。  
“对了，刚才看到一个很高大的男人和你一起呢，那是谁？”  
“呃……”顿时，还觉得有点热的身子掠过一阵寒颤，青年双眼不由得飘去不远处正在打电话的Clancy，但幸好Clancy戴着棒球帽，也许没那么容易被朋友认出来？  
“那是我的……  
还没想好说辞，Clancy就走回来了！  
朋友看着这个和年龄差得太多且面向毫无相似之处的漂亮男人，满脸疑惑地等他的回答。而Clancy似乎也猜到了正在进行的对话为何，也跟他的朋友一起看他会怎么回答。  
被几道目光盯着，他简直觉得此生从没像此时那么两难。  
要说我爸，还是一起来的朋友的爸爸，还是索性说不认识我只是带路的？？  
无论怎么想，哪一个都是必死选项啊！  
“这位是……一起来的朋友的爸爸啦哈哈哈！”一额冷汗地尴尬笑道，他立即就推着Clancy要进场，“我朋友还在场内等我们，先走了，下次约哦！”  
“My friend’s dad？”Clancy抬高声音恶意重复他的回答，青年尴尬万分，好像已经能预料到今晚下场会很惨。

比赛开始了。  
坐在旁边的Clancy几乎全程都是亢奋状态，抑或者说就他一个没什么波动吧。比起赛场，他更多时间放在观察Clancy上了。这个平常举止温文儒雅的男人此时就跟其他热衷棒球的美国佬没什么两样，情绪随着支持球队的表现而激烈起伏，并伴随各种欢呼、怒叫、鼓掌，更甚是他从未在Clancy口中听过的粗口。这样看起来，其实他所崇拜的人也跟普通人一样，那才是Clancy日常的样子，是他难以触碰到的一部分。  
比赛过了大半，比分尚且领先，看得热血沸腾的中年男子终于抽个空看向旁边的男孩。  
午日下球场蒸着一层热气，虽是戴了帽子挡光，那名白皙的青年还是渗出了一层汗，皮肤看起来透着层淡淡的浅红，Clancy突然有些发愣，这才醒起自己真是第一次在日昼下清晰而近距离地看Bryan。虽然个子有一米八，但他真的不像个运动型的男孩，就算穿上自己给他买的运动服，还是掩不下那股精致得像油画中人物的秀气。  
呆呆地看了两秒钟，手像不听使唤般地伸过去，抹去青年脸颊划下的一颗汗珠。被触碰的对方一愣闪开，但在看到是他时，眼神不自然的游弋容易让人遐想。  
这时，Clancy有生以来第一次希望一场精彩刺激的球赛可以快点结束。

支持的球队胜出，Clancy高兴到搂着青年的肩膀大声欢呼。Bryan由头到尾都有些愣，但是看到Clancy那么高兴，他也打从心底觉得高兴。  
或许自己能和Clancy成为普通的朋友——这样的想法一瞬即逝，他能和Clancy相识，完完全全就是建立在身体关系上的。朋友？这辈子也别想了。  
想到这里，心里不禁一阵唏嘘。

比赛结束后，Clancy带他到附近一家汉堡店解决晚餐。和Clancy出去吃饭那么多次，这是第一次来这么平民的地方。他当然不介意吃普通的东西，只是在点餐和吃东西时都不禁偷看对座的人。这个下午对他来说实在是难得的经历，这或许才是Clancy真正的模样，亦是他不可能拥有的一面吧。  
“看你吃得。”  
突然，Clancy的声音传来。他还没反应过来，对方的手便触到脸上，指腹抹去他嘴角的一点番茄酱，然后更当着他的面伸舌舔了。那刻青年呆了好几秒钟，看着Clancy宠溺轻笑的神情，他竟不知该做出什么反应。  
是该羞涩、厌恶，还是漠然接受？  
就连他自己也不知道。  
继续啃着汉堡包，然而味道却不太能尝出来了。

 

吃过晚饭，Clancy把他带回了家里。  
果然就不只是看球那么简单啊。如此想着又一次踏入Clancy的家，刚进玄关没几步，主人就回头上下打量他。  
“洗个澡，换身干净衣服。”  
Bryan嗅了嗅自己，果然是有点臭了吧。一想到要洗澡和换衣服，他就真心觉得是不是该在Clancy家置几套替换衣服……虽然每次最后都会被脱光光。  
无奈之下，他便如以往一样进到浴室开始沐浴更衣。至于洗完澡之后要穿什么衣服，那大概只能看Clancy的心情了。  
金主家的浴室装修简洁大方，面积也挺大，在里面呆久了也不会觉得局促，比起公寓的浴室可真是好的多。他虽然每次都很想在浴缸里面舒舒服服地泡会澡，但又害怕Clancy会等太久，结果一次也没用过。  
淋浴的时候他想今天也没有机会能泡澡时，浴室的门突然被敲响。  
“可以进来吗？”  
他吓了一跳，“可、可以……？”  
Clancy为什么要询问可否进来，她本来就是这个家的主人，更是他的老板，自出自入不是当然的吗？  
浴室的门从外打开，在看到男人的时候，全身赤裸的青年明显有些尴尬。他曾在这里跟对方做过，但那时候脑筋似乎不是太过清晰——想到那个黏黏糊糊的周末，他就万分紧张。  
一起洗澡什么的，怎么想都很色情啊！  
不知道事到如今自己为何还要感到羞耻，但听着男人脱衣服的声音，他又禁不住去偷看。  
身上的衣服一件接一件脱下来，他突然发觉自己其实没认真、或者在理智状态下看过对方的身体。  
他真的很高，而且身体非常雄壮。腰要比自己粗上两圈吗？虽然不比年轻人的健硕，但比起那些痴肥的大叔当然绰绰有余。男人身上的体毛还挺多的，但因为颜色偏浅的缘故，他从来没有觉得厌恶。  
当Clancy脱完衣服转过身时，他吓得猛地扭过头假装没事发生过一样用热水猛冲自己的脑袋。脚踩在水上发出嗒嗒的声音，并逐渐靠近，他的心跳也一并加快。  
看出了男孩的紧张，Clancy刻意放慢了脚步。被他拥抱过多次的身体沐在花洒下，柔黄的灯光给那曲线漂亮的身体添上淡奶油般的质感，他的目光停留在腰肢与臀部之间，双手伸出，从后圈住他心爱的宠物。  
蜷曲湿润的发丝就在脸畔，他把头深深埋入Bryan的颈窝，感受对方的紧张与颤栗。汗水的气味逐渐被冲去，身体泛上沐浴露的香气，他将男孩转过身来，两具身体在沙沙的水声中暧昧轻贴着。两人的私处虽然贴在一起，但男人却不如往常那样积极进攻，Clancy关小了水，静静地注视那双蜜色的眼睛。  
“……Sir？”仿佛被Clancy深邃的蓝眼洞穿所思所想，男孩想要躲闪对方的目光，却被对方熊一样的身体阻挡得无处可逃。  
若是直接干他还好，这样的对视算什么？  
请不要这样看着我……心底的声音如此说着，从酒会回来之后，他就感觉到一丝奇怪，却又说不出是什么。  
对方的唇靠近了，灼热的鼻息喷洒在皮肤上，在亲吻的前一刻，他好像看到Clancy的嘴唇动了一下，似乎在说些什么，却又没有发出声音来。  
嘴唇轻柔地碰到一起，你我四目相对，像是在互相推测、猜疑、试探，心跳的声音是否一致般。  
更多的吻落下来，并非深入口腔的舌吻，而是一遍遍不嫌烦的点水式的吻，舌尖偶然伸出勾到对方的，像在轻抚地挑逗对方，却始终不愿进一步占有。  
即便这样的吻欠缺激情，有的更多是青涩与浅尝，但是他竟觉得自己的心跳比之前的每一次都要强烈。  
一遍遍地轻吻着那张粉色的唇，Clancy的手温柔地摩挲男孩身体的每一寸肌肤，不去勾引私密的地方，却在其他地方流连——手臂、盘骨、腋下，最后来到男孩的脸庞，细致地抚摸Bryan的五官、轮廓，如同要把眼前见到的这张脸刻印在脑海中。  
然后，Clancy把他带到浴缸，却仍不对他出手。  
装得满满的一缸水因为坐了两人而溢出，他靠在Clancy的怀里，股缝明明碰到对方的性器，却感受不到熟悉的火热。Clancy只是一声不吭地背靠着浴缸，专注的眼神一直留在他的脸侧。  
Clancy会把高挺的鼻子深入男孩的后脑，像撒娇一样微微蹭着。手指如玩耍般卷着男孩的头发，又轻揉耳垂，细碎的吻落在肩膀与脖颈之间，嘴里呢喃辨不清的声音，他默默感受着Clancy的一切，莫名便想起一个星期之间在顶层的那个夜晚——记忆虽然模糊，但那时候，Clancy确实也如现在一样从后搂着他，痴痴地吻着、念着。  
这到底是什么，又为什么呢？  
他真的不明白。  
为何要如此温柔地对他，这根本不值得啊。

 

洗过澡后，Clancy没让他穿什么只有几寸布的奇怪衣服，而是给了他自己的T恤和短裤。不过因为Clancy的腰围和自己差太多，裤子一直掉，所以最后只能穿件过大的T恤。  
虽然这样也挺情趣的，不过总比真正的情趣服好多了吧。  
“厨房给你用，你如果饿了渴了就自己弄点东西吧。”  
“……好的。”  
今晚的Clancy简直温柔得匪夷所思，让Bryan都有点不知所措了。如果今晚Clancy真的不打算要自己的话，那么他能收到多少钱？在厨房泡茶时，他不禁担心起来。  
他给自己和Clancy泡了两杯热茶放到大厅的茶几，电视里播送着夜间剧场，Clancy在书架上不知在找什么东西。  
不晓得自己应否上前帮忙，最后他还是觉得不要那么殷勤，便在沙发坐下看电视。片刻后，Clancy坐到他旁边，并递给他一叠发黄的纸张。  
他奇怪地接下一翻，手都要发抖了。  
这竟然是1994年《肖申克的救赎》的剧本！  
“送你了。”  
Clancy浅笑着说，他简直要吓傻了，这虽然不能说是很珍贵的东西，但却具有莫大的意义。  
“不……我不能收下！”  
“我留着也没用的。而且你说你很喜欢这部戏，所以别客气了，收下吧。”  
“但是…………”  
他当然很想收下，眼睛里都藏不住喜爱之情了，可转念一想，收下的话Clancy会不会以此为由对自己做出些什么过分的事？  
狐疑地偷瞄去对方，然而Clancy只是瘫入沙发里，拿起遥控器换到喜爱的体育频道，并没有任何想要跟他上床的迹象。  
这真的是……太奇妙了。  
虽然不用做爱很好，但是又很纠结钱的问题，他总不能主动提出要上二楼发生关系吧！啊其实也不是不行，就是自己始终拉不下面子罢了……  
Bryan满肚子纠结都表现在脸上了，Clancy浅笑地看着他，突然张开了一只手臂。  
“过来。”  
“……”  
金主的要求不能说不，更况且只是这么小的要求？  
青年愣着乖巧地钻进男人的怀里，Clancy满意地抚着男孩细嫩的脸颊，眼睛便看向了电视里的直播赛事。

 

伴着满腹的疑问，Bryan终于在电视的声音中闭上眼睛睡着了。  
注意到男孩睡下，Clancy把电视的声音关小。  
低头凝注那甜美的睡颜，他的眼眸里闪烁荧幕的光，幽深如月夜下的海洋。  
轻柔地在Bryan的脸上落下一吻，他的声音里藏着一丝难辨的悲伤。

 

“Good night,my boy.”

 

 

 

 

 

盖着兜帽、塞着耳机，青年试图在吵嚷的人堆中独立出自己的酝酿小空间。稍微看了看前来试镜的人，数量远比自己想象的要多，长相超群的人也不在少数。  
这年头大家都不忌讳这种题材吗……默默地想着，他跟随队伍向前挪动一步。  
试镜已经开始了，据前面的人说，两位男主的题目果然是如Neil打听的“调情”。情感阅历并不多的他其实没有多大的把握，只能捏紧了兜里的曼妥思给自己打打气。  
年轻人里面有好一些看起来就是情场高手的，在等候期间已经跟女生们撩成一片。  
但这可是男与男恋爱的剧本啊……在心里吐槽，他决定不再去看别人，专心培养感情。  
很快轮到他，因为想要拿到男主一角，他便要跟另外一名同目的的青年对戏。在看到室内一个临时搭建的吧台时，他几乎是马上就想到了Clancy家中的吧台。  
真是太巧了。他便曾经在吧台上演过如何调情。于是乎，他把那一夜的招式再用了一遍。但是这一次，他感觉有所不同。  
如果说第一次他心里想的是如何勾引女人，那么这一次，他真的是想着去诱惑一名同性。在简单普通的聊天里加入偷看、轻笑，眼神的游弋与闪烁潜藏暧昧，嘴唇的亲抿与舌尖的舔舐造就情色。不作任何的身体接触，而将情欲灌注在那双蜜糖一般的棕眸里，笑容里的甜蜜与喜悦眼难以掩饰。  
最后，他问对方是否想吃糖。对方笑着说可以，这个甜美的男孩便俏皮地把糖放在舌尖，像是要诱惑般地撩动对方，就在对方犹豫要不要在试镜真的与同性接吻时，他却一把将薄荷糖收入嘴中，舔舔嘴唇笑说只是开个玩笑。  
对戏的青年一愣，也许是此生都未曾被一个好看的男生如此挑逗过， 喜悦之余又有些反应不过来。  
“调情”演出结束，面试官中的一名女性询问他的名字。  
“我叫做Bryan Dechart.”  
“好的，Mr.Dechart，你被录取了。”  
“……真的？！非常感谢你！！”  
幸运来得太突然，Bryan连连感谢面试官，灿烂笑得如孩子一般。比他长得好看的青年不在少数，导演组毫无异议地选择了他实在让其他前来试镜的人非常惊讶。离去时青年直接无视他人的目光，掏出手机就打给Neil通知喜讯。  
“Neil，我拿到角色了！多谢你的糖！”  
“哦是吗！恭喜你！记得回来的时候带宵夜！！”  
一下子被逗笑的青年挂掉通话，一瞬在最近通话的界面上看到Clancy的通话记录。  
那一刻，他竟然也想要告诉Clancy自己得到了角色的消息。  
不可否认的，Clancy确实影响了他很多。  
他的演技，他对男性的感觉……和Clancy的相处让他脱去了太过坚硬的部分，从而变得柔软、温和、细腻，也许这就是试镜成功的关键。  
捏紧了手机，最后，他始终没能按下去。他与他只是身体关系罢了，他没必要把两条互不相干的平行线打乱，形成交点。  
获得角色的喜悦在那刻化成平淡，将手机放回包里，他决定不再去想Clancy，给Neil买宵夜去。

 

10月31日，万圣节。  
同室的Neil早就跑到不知哪里的派对去，而Bryan也有节目，那就是参加剧组举办的迎新兼万圣节派对。穷学生一个的他没有作任何节日打扮，只穿着平日的服装到达派对地点。  
南瓜灯、蛛丝、骷髅、蝙蝠，各种应节饰物将一幢精致小别墅装点得琳琅满目，穿着各种角色扮演服装的年轻人们早就在院子里听着音乐随性放纵。今晚听说是会与另一位主演和配角碰面，青年带着点小紧张地进入，竟马上被人团团围住。  
“嘿！我们的主角你为什么穿成这样！”  
“抱歉……我没有服装，所以……”  
“那个谁！服装和化妆的！带这个漂亮男孩去换一身衣服出来！”  
被两个年轻姐姐强行拉到室内捣弄一番，当再看镜子中的人时，他自己也吓了一跳。  
是……猫的打扮吧？总之他头上有一堆挂着南瓜和铃铛的毛绒黑色猫耳就是了。身上穿着的衣服破破烂烂，多处都看到底下的皮肤，身后更是有一条绑着橙色蝴蝶结的尾巴。  
女生给他画了个烟熏妆，眼角下面细致地画了个猫爪印的图案，完成之后两个人都笑眯眯地看着镜中的他，让他觉得有些发毛。这虽然和Clancy给他的情趣服装相去甚远，但也绝对不是符合万圣节的惊悚主题的啊。  
正愣眼时，桌上的手机响了。青年吓得迅速捞回手机，躲到更衣室里面。  
一看屏幕，果然是那个人打来的电话。  
深呼吸，他按下接听键，电话那头男人低沉的声音穿过吵杂的音乐传来。  
“晚上好，honey。”  
“……晚上好，sir。”  
“你是在派对吧，玩得开心吗？”  
“还可以的。年轻人的派对，都是那样……”  
“So……你现在穿什么衣服？”  
Clancy提及他现在穿什么衣服，不知为何他忽地觉得尴尬，“就是……普通万圣节的那些，随便搞搞，没什么特别的。”  
“是吗……”电话那头的男人有些失望，不过声音中马上含点轻笑，“那还是让我亲眼看看吧。”  
“呃……”  
“十一点，我来接你。你在哪里？”  
无可奈何之下，他告诉了Clancy地址，但是叮嘱对方要在隔别街等他。可是想了想，让Clancy来接他还是有点危险。  
“要不还是我过来你这——”  
“就这样定了，待会见。”  
不容他有任何拒绝的机会，Clancy挂断了电话。  
扮成“可爱骷髅猫”的青年内心复杂地再度来到院子，女编剧用审视的目光将他扫视一遍，最后满意地将他介绍给另一名主角。  
“你好，希望以后合作愉快。”  
“我也是，还请多照顾。”  
另一个主角与他不一样，是个正统派的金发帅气青年，身高比自己高一些，年龄也稍长的样子，怕也是被剧组打扮成狼人的模样。  
我之后就是要跟这个人演很多缠绵的戏吗……闲聊着时，他不禁如此默默地想。不是说对与男性亲密有多反感，但总觉得有些微妙。  
潜意识之间，他总是想起某个人。  
不要和那个人做对比啊……  
“咔擦”。忽地，旁边传来快门的声音。青年惊讶地看过去，只见到一台单反正瞄准他们对焦，摄影师还挥挥手让他扭过身去不要在意。  
“Excuse me？”他一脸懵逼，怎么就擅自拍照了？  
站在一片的编剧轻描淡写道，“给剧拍点宣传照。而且剧本里面也有万圣节的情节，所以现在趁机会先拍了，待会你们要演这段，剧本拿好，不要拘谨，这段已经是去到两个人都互相有感觉的了。”  
毫无预兆地被塞了剧本，Bryan对这操作无话可说，只能迅速阅读剧本，进入角色。  
派对的音乐响彻这片小小的热闹空间，与其说是万圣节，其实只是给青年人一个机会聚在一起结识、玩乐、擦出火花。剧中的两个青年各怀心思，互相倾慕，却从来没有说出口。在与各自的女伴随音乐跳舞亲吻时，目光却在不知不觉间追随对方，时间在那一刻变得好慢，喧闹的音乐都安静下来，绚烂的光斑在对方身边飘舞，戴着猫耳的男生痴恋地望着那名英俊的狼人，金发的狼人身体与女生缠绵相拥，嘴唇贴在殷红的唇膏上，野性的眸子却向他投来灼热眼神。  
无需言语，眉目传情，互相测探、挑逗，撩动深处的情欲。  
待派对结束，散去的两人却默契地迟迟没有离去。  
互相询问“你为什么还不走”，其实心底的答案非常清晰。  
身体一寸寸地接近，就像磁铁相吸一般，心跳如此激烈，都吻过女生的嘴唇一点点地贴近，最后蜻蜓点水地相碰，尝试对方的味道，又放开，两双眼睛里流转青涩的情愫，最后再次缓慢地相吻。  
触碰抚摸对方的身体，渴求更多地呼吸对方嘴中的气息，呼吸都无法顺畅了，狼人放开了黑猫，他的眸里燃着从未有过的火花，然而就在开口说话时，对方垂下蜷曲细长的睫毛，脱离了这个静谧暧昧的地方。  
“Cut!Bryan，你演得超好！！”  
看得心花怒放的编剧激动地说，然而刚才还在跟男人缠绵的男主角却一脸焦急地看着手机。  
“很抱歉，我必须走了，你们玩得高兴一点！”  
匆匆跑出大门，正思考隔别街怎么走，身后便有人唤出了他。  
回头一看，竟然是另一名主演。  
不知怎地，对方看起来似乎和刚才聊天时有点不同。一点微小的兴奋与喜悦无法从那张脸掩下，青年忐忑地看着他，终于掏出手机。  
“我好像还没跟你交换电话和邮件地址呢。”  
“哦……是吗，那交换一下吧。”  
时间已经是十一点半有多了，他不想让Clancy等得太久，快速把自己的电话和邮件发给对方后便告别准备跨过马路。  
“呃！”  
忽然，他的眼睛被强烈的灯光晃疼，朦胧之间，一块熟悉的车牌摄入眼中。那瞬间，一股不祥的感觉升上背脊。  
“喂！那么近打远光灯你是想干什么！”  
“没事的！是……是认识的人。”  
赶紧阻止金发青年上前，Bryan不禁咽了口水，寒意迅速侵占四肢百骸，让他真的感受到万圣节的主题——惊悚。  
硬着头皮走到车侧门前，男人为他打开车锁，他握上车把，在进入的前一刻，他抬头看了看驾驶座车窗面对的方向。  
——那是别墅的院子，刚才拍摄的地方。院子周围只有一排低矮灌木，只要Clancy想看，里面的情景能看得清清楚楚。  
坐进车子，他已经紧张得说不出一个字。他不知道Clancy在这里等了多久，看了多少他演的戏。他当然知道这与金主完全无关，但就是忍不住非常害怕。  
鼓起勇气偷偷从玻璃的倒映看一眼银发的男人。Clancy面上没有多少表情，一双蓝眼却冰冷得可怕。  
没有说任何的话，男人转动钥匙，踩下油门驶离这个地方。  
他有预感，今晚将会很难熬很难熬。

 

车子驶到家后，Clancy没有如往常一般下车，甚至没有打开车门锁。车内气氛分外诡异，万圣节装束的青年一声也不敢吭。他想要拿掉头上的耳朵，这个时候，男人忽然发声，“戴着吧，很可爱。”  
“……好的。”不敢忤逆对方，青年只好继续尴尬地坐着。  
“那是谁？”Clancy突然问，Bryan有些搞不清楚状态。  
“谁？”  
“你的男朋友？”男人的问题顿时吓到了他，他忽然清楚Clancy指的是谁。  
“不！你误会了，我今天才刚认识他！而且我对同性…………”说着说着，他也察觉到话里的古怪之处，没有再说下去。  
他没有必要回答对方任何关于私生活的问题，再者，Clancy肯定看到了刚才的摄像机，不会不知道这只是在做戏，这样提问的原因难道只是想要为难他吗？  
“我没有必要回答这样的问题。”  
堵着一口气，他这样说。  
男人嘴角一翘，带着点睥睨地说，“我并没有强迫你回答。这只是很普通的提问，如果不是有什么难言之隐，为什么不能坦白回答？”  
对方说的无不道理，他为什么要显得这么不自然，他完全无需要顾忌这个男人的感觉才对。这真的太奇怪了。自从酒会的那夜开始……  
用力吸了一口气，他努力希望自己可以平静下来。  
“我参加了一个网剧的试镜，很幸运地，我通过了。刚才是第一次拍摄，那个金发的家伙是另外一个男主角。”  
“哼……”男人了然般地点着头，不知为何，Bryan觉得他的心情似乎稍微好了那么一些。  
“所以说那是个怎样的剧？两个男生亲热的剧？”  
“编剧是个女性，好像改编自她写的一篇小说……如你所见，就是描述两个男生之间的恋情，所以……会有很多那样的画面……”  
“现在年轻人之间流行这样的剧吗？我懂了，你能获得这个角色，是不是应该多少感谢一些我呢？”  
终于，男人转过头来笑着看他。这是Clancy今晚第一次正眼看他。但是那样的笑脸并没有多少和善，倒让他不禁后退，背都要贴到车门了。  
“这或许有一些你的原因，但……主要是因为我的努力……我真的很想要获得一次主演……”被那双倍有魄力的蓝眼看着，他开始慌乱——是的，他在潜意识间觉得Clancy看到他和别的男人亲热一定会生气，并会把气撒在他身上，但这样的妄想全都建立在这个男人对他有着强烈的占有欲，但这样不就和所谓的单纯金钱肉体关系相违背了吗？  
“之后的周末如无意外我都要参与演出工作了，所以不能陪你。但是工作日的晚上还是可以的……”  
他知道自己必须划清和Clancy的界线，但也不愿舍弃这么一个庞大的资金来源。弱弱地说出那句话后，他几乎做好了男人会暴怒的准备，但他只听到“咔”的一声，车门锁打开，对方没有表态便下了车。  
他的心一下子提了上来，也急急地下车追上对方。  
那到底是行，还是不行？不对，要是自己真的没时间，他完全不用问Clancy的意见的啊……该死的，连自己也奇怪起来了。

熟悉的房子今晚也经过了简单的装饰，不过也只是门口有一些万圣饰物罢了。他有点难以想象Clancy给孩子们糖果的画面，但他进到屋内看到桌面有派剩的糖果，要是他今晚早点来的话或许能跟Clancy一起派了。  
“……”这个想法蹦起来的一瞬他就觉得不妥。他干嘛要跟金主一起给小朋友派万圣节糖果？  
进到屋内的男人还是一如既往地去到吧台喝酒，Clancy看起来心情非常不好，从下车后就没跟他说过一句话。有些丧气地看了屋子一周，他似乎能想象到Clancy在万圣节独自一人在家的样子。同情心和内疚感都是多余的，也许现在这样你我相对无言才是正常的肉体交易关系才该有的吧。是他遇到一个太过温柔、喜欢浪漫的金主，才让他堕入不该有的臆想之中的。  
吧台里的男人没有开始调酒，而是直接从酒柜里取出一瓶威士忌倒进酒杯里，冰块也没加地一口饮尽。忽地，一阵强烈的咳嗽声从那边传来，Bryan吓得马上到厨房装了一杯水想给Clancy喝下，但酒气充脑的男人好像猛地有些神志不清，手臂一挥差点打到他。情急之下，他的大脑忽然灵光一现。几乎没有经过思考，他将水用嘴含了一大口，看准时机垫脚印上对方的嘴唇。  
就在被吻的一瞬，男人瞬间停止住所有动作。青年趁机撩开他的嘴巴，将水以嘴巴灌进去，冲淡那浓浓的酒精味道，也牵引出一丝暧昧与甜蜜的味道。  
咕咚咕咚地把水吞咽下去，威士忌浓烈的气味冲进青年的口腔，他难受地皱起眉头，就在想要退开时，他的腰已被对方用力搂住，几乎要折断般地拢进怀里，男人灼热的气息喷洒而来，嘴里的一切都被疯狂饥渴地掠夺，毫无招架之力，喘息的声音在那瞬变得好大，他的心跳也骤然加快，那个人就好比一只穿着华丽礼服的野兽，就像《美女与野兽》里的那只一样。  
而他，也不可能是贝儿吧。  
不知为何，越是深吻、越是热烈，悲哀的感觉便越深，但身体牵扯出的热度与兴奋却是真实的。当一吻既终，男人醒了过来，而他则被酒味呛得有些受不了。  
“等我一下。”如此说着，Clancy立即到厨房给他冲了一杯茶以减淡酒的冲击。他慢慢把热茶喝下肚子，盖着淡妆的脸颊亦遮不住升上的红晕，那刻、男人的眼睛看得有些无法转睛——他的男孩本来就长得好看，打扮成妖娆的猫咪之后就更加可爱了。  
禁不住伸手轻抚Bryan的脸颊，指尖缓慢划过眼角精致描绘的猫爪印图案，他真的很喜欢这里，纤长浓密的睫毛底下像被猫咪踩了一个脚印——垂眸、低头，落下轻柔的一个吻，男孩安静地接受他的温柔，浮红的脸庞里满是复杂与羞赧，让人看得心动。  
然而，他的男孩却必须和其他人缠绵亲热，只要想到这，他便极其不悦。  
“你刚才演的……可以跟我来一次吗？”挽起一个绅士般的微笑，他希望尽量再别吓到Bryan。  
但是显然他的要求太过唐突，青年马上避开目光牵强笑道，“刚才的……是派对的场景，现在只有我们两个人办不到的啦……”  
“那么最后那段，我看到只有两个人演。”  
“那段……”青年一窒，想到刚才演的那段，他就难免尴尬。若是对陌生的人演还好点，但是对Clancy演的话……那种感觉说不出的奇怪。  
“还是有点……不对……你看这里，场景什么的都对不上，音乐、道具，还有人……”  
“人怎么了吗？”银发男子挑挑眉，危险地靠近，“因为我不是年轻的帅哥，所以提不起兴趣？”  
“不是的！只是……”他知道自己说错话，却不知道如何补救，当慌张摇头时，头上的猫耳和铃铛都会随之摇动并发出声音，男人嘴角的笑意更深，似乎找回了隔别了好些天的欺负人的快感。  
“假如只是演戏的话，那么对方是谁都行吧？又或者你可以幻想我是年轻的样子……就像你喜欢的《肖申克的救赎》里面的一样……”  
“这不一样……要是你的话……”  
“为什么不一样？”将他逼至墙壁，仅仅只是用双眼凝注着，那便是一个透明的笼牢，让他无法逃离。  
“为什么只有我不行？因为我是特别的吗？”  
“……！”如同说中了最不愿承认的真相般，青年哑口无言，只能接受。

Clancy说为了应景要去换一身万圣节装束。黑猫无奈地在一楼大厅等待，脑里回忆着刚才的剧本，要是把对方替换做那个人的话，他还能演绎出那种无法压抑住的、满溢而出的悸动感情吗？  
片刻后，Clancy回到一楼大厅。坐着的青年站起来看过去时，一抹赤红的色泽瞬间捉住他的眼睛——那是一件嵌着红绸布里子的黑色披风，盖上男人深黑的西装上真的颇有一种吸血鬼的感觉。青年顿时有些愣了，他没想到这个男人竟然会如此地符合吸血鬼的气质。优雅、高贵、邪魅、强大，却又不失温柔与危险。银发柔润的发丝工整地梳往脑后，细心修剪过的胡须不会让人感觉有一点邋遢，那张脸上的印着由岁月印下的深邃与美丽，好比原始经过打磨后才会显露出的耀目光芒一般。他看过这个男人年轻时过分俊美的外貌，然而他却觉得比不上现在十多、二十多年后的Clancy Brown。  
当他走近自己、对自己微笑时，他好像能幻想出那张嘴唇下藏有锋利的犬齿，只要一张口，就可以把他的动脉咬断，吸走赖以生存的血液。而沾上了鲜血的那个人则变得更加美艳，美得令人窒息。  
“我们可以开始了吗？我可爱的小猫。”  
即便满嘴情话，却不觉得有一丝冒犯。  
青年越发觉得这是不可行的。Clancy和对演的那个男生太不同了、完全不同……  
“那段剧情没有多少对白……不知道该怎么告诉你……”  
“没事的，我看到你们演的过程了。对白可以随性发挥，只要感觉对了就足够，不是吗？”  
“……那好吧。”轻蹙眉头，就算再怎么不愿，他却无法拒绝这个男人。

就如刚才所演的一样，派对过后，两人不约而同地回到空无一人的别墅院子。为了尽量接近剧本场景，青年用手机播起刚才剧组所用的流行歌曲。Clancy别墅的院子比编剧的要大上许多，各种绿色植物围绕着，摆放有躺椅与咖啡桌，更有一个倒映着夜光的小型游泳池。若是真要开派对，那么这里肯定是一个好地方。  
在波光潋滟之中，他再次遇到了心驰神往的那个人。就如剧本所写的一样，那个人也拥有无数喜欢他的人，就算与美女共舞、拥吻也恐怕是再普通不过的事吧。然而那样优秀的一个人却对自己……  
他的崇拜、他的迷恋，到底是出自于怎样的感情，他也快搞不清楚了。  
说着“你怎么回来了”时，泳池倒映的金光染在男人的头发上，他仿佛真的看到了年轻的Clancy——金发、魅力、迷人。然而，真正能让他心跳的，却是眼前真实存在的这个中年男子。  
“我在想……会不会能再看到你。”  
男人抿起一丝略带腼腆的笑意，那是剧本里没有的对白。虽然不再年轻，但那个笑容确实勾动人心，和低沉的嗓音一并感染上青年的身体。  
他不知道自己该如何应对。剧本里只写着“两人慢慢靠近，眼神闪烁，不断捕捉着对方”，他只好抬起眼睑，凝注去对方。  
在那刻，青年的蜜糖色的眼珠里洒满如星河般水光，化妆让那双眼看起来更大更撩人，每一下眨眼仿佛都能飞溅出星屑。他的纠结、矛盾、眷恋与心悸，全都不是演技。  
一寸一寸地靠近，他好像真的能感受到剧本里描绘的心情——如磁石般吸引、情难自禁，无需言语，便可确认对方的心跳与自己一样。  
“我从没有过这样的感觉……”  
这具对话便是心情的写照，无论那是不可为之的爱恋也好、还是性爱造就的错觉也好，那都是从未有过的感觉、只对Clancy Brown的感觉。  
“那是什么感觉，可以告诉我吗？”  
对方的话便如催眠一般，透着淡淡的酒的味道，迷醉自己凌乱的心，让他不知所措。  
“我、我不知道……”  
就如那夜的回答一样，但是这一次，他没有醉，他知道自己在说什么、在做什么，当同一个情节在那个人身上上演时，他便……无法掩饰自己，戴上面具，去演绎剧中那个痴恋对方的男孩。  
默默看着Bryan，Clancy不急着要他去承认什么。这种暧昧的、模糊的感觉，叫人心痒难当的同时也给了他一条后路。  
“没关系的。等你明白的一天再告诉我……只是，要快点哦。因为我已经等不及了。”  
那是虚构的对白，还是内心的剖白，全都被“演戏”来掩饰迷惑。  
青年于那刹惊讶地抬眼注视着男人，男子温柔地看着他，低头以亲吻完结这场真真假假的戏。

随着男人的吻灼热地落下，身上的衣服也渐渐减少，最后两人“噗通”一声坠入冰凉的水中，明明应该被寒冷惊醒的，他却依然如在梦中般沉溺在男人的深情里面。

这到底是为什么呢……  
至少在今晚，他仍然找不到答案。

 

 

 

 

 

 

身体被拉入水中的时候，虽然池底不深，但青年还是吞了几口水。幽蓝的水光之中，男人的银发炫目如人鱼的尾鳍。他的手臂划动水流，游到面前，嘴唇触碰到自己的时候感觉不像是亲吻，更像是水底下的人工呼吸，将有一点窒息的他以嘴里的空气挽救回来。  
两人的动作变得如此之慢，宛若慢镜播放一样，在水中缠绕、相拥、亲吻，最后被浮力托到水面，发型全都不复存在，青年大口地呼吸夜晚空气，男人抬手将头发扫到后脑，在他反应过来之前，更多的亲吻落在唇上。  
“等……”  
申诉的话语完全来不及说，就连腿脚都没站稳，他就被压在池边被男人猛啄嘴唇。他的衣服一件件地飘在水面，他甚至都不知道现在身上剩下什么，但头箍却还执着地在脑袋上。男人一边抚摸那湿透的毛绒一边抹去他脸上的水，湿水的胡须磨蹭在幼嫩的皮肤上有点痒痒的感觉，加上夜里水太凉，不稍一会青年就起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，更在亲吻的间隙打起了喷嚏。  
“很冷吗？”看到Bryan发抖的样子，Clancy立即停下来。  
青年缩着肩膀，睫毛上还挂着水珠，“可以到室内吗……”  
看着男孩可怜的模样，他真的很想在院子来一发。但看来现在心情稍好的份上，就先放过他吧。  
“觉得冷的话，就让我来温暖你吧。”  
刻意说着过分的话，立即就收到了男孩怨怒的目光。然而Clancy却对此甘之如饴，将水里的细腰圈进臂弯，低头深深注视那双蜜色眼瞳，不让他闪开一丝一毫，“你知道怎么做的。只要你求我，我就会答应你。”  
寒意侵袭身体，加上男人的温柔蚀入体内，被Clancy触碰着的地方是他唯一的温暖之处，那个男人如此霸道，却难以叫人讨厌。  
“可以到室内……做吗……please……daddy……”  
轻轻捉住对方胸前的衣服，以微弱的声音撒娇，眼眸里倒映潋滟波光，又怎能不让男子的心软化。  
“当然可以了，kitty。”  
咧开了宠溺笑容，男人带他上岸来到室内。关上面朝泳池的落地窗，他将恒温器调到合适温度，并换了一身浴袍、取来毛巾帮Bryan擦拭身体。  
他破烂的上衣丢在池面没管，现在他身上就穿着一条湿漉漉的裤子。柔软的毛巾被抛到头上，一双大手就降下来带点蛮力地乱擦他的头发。被弄疼的男孩生气地瞪着他，头上的猫耳歪斜挂着，Clancy笑意更深，低声哄着他边给他脱掉黏上身上的裤子。  
长裤连带内裤也一并落在地上，松软的毛巾与温热的手掌在身上摩擦，温暖的室温很快将寒冷驱走，青年赤裸地坐在靠窗的沙发上，双腿架在男人的腿上，眸子不知往何处看好。  
他仍然是不习惯Clancy对他如此温柔。所谓的前戏太过漫长、太过浪漫，就往往让人有种这不仅仅是交易的错觉。  
将身体都擦干，头发半湿地恢复蓬松状态，男子将他横抱在怀里，把猫耳头箍再一次戴到卷发上面。  
把毛巾盖在男孩背上御寒，他就似一只怕冷的猫咪一样依赖着男人，腰臀被搂在怀中，当那张脸贴近而来时，他真的听到了心跳如在耳边奏响。  
“说起来……你好像还没对我说一句话呢。”  
“……？”男孩睁着懵懂的眼睛，不懂他所指。  
“万圣节都应该要说什么？”高挺的鼻尖磨蹭着男孩的脸，那双碧蓝的眼看得他心神恍惚，“Trick or treat？”  
听到那句话，男人立刻笑了，“我没有准备给你的糖果，所以尽情对我捣乱吧。”  
“…………”不知道Clancy到底在想些什么变态的事情，Bryan的目光明显变得睥睨起来。  
男人依旧肆意笑着，“这可是千载难逢的机会哦。无论怎样都行，我不会生气的。”  
怎么都觉得这是陷阱呢……狐疑地盯着对方，但是又难免有点心动。向来被欺压得多了，要是能让他反击的话……但他到底是无法对Clancy做什么。他赤手空拳，也不能真的打人吧？默默地看着那张留着岁月痕迹而犹显高贵的脸庞，他突然起了点小坏心。  
“真的做什么都行？”  
“没错。”男人点点头。  
“那你闭上眼睛。”  
男人听话地闭上眼睛，一副欣悦地等待，好像真的以为他的恶作剧是亲吻一样，但他当然不会这么便宜对方。  
确定对方不会那么快睁眼，青年给自己定定神，他看了眼男人的脖颈，咽了口水，慢慢张开嘴巴——  
“嗷！”脖子突然传来一阵痛，男人惊叫着睁开眼，却见到男孩畏怕地缩着身子，眼神闪烁一副害怕的样子。看到那样的Bryan，Clancy禁不住噗地笑了出来。  
“只是这样吗，你的恶作剧？”  
摸了摸自己的脖子，痛楚也只是一瞬间，上面留了一个淡淡牙印，就好像猫咪生气与主人玩一样，永远不会真的咬下去。  
“还、还没完……！”被看扁的人逞强念道，他忽然直了直背，深呼吸，颇为正义凛然地指控，“你说你对男孩子没兴趣，可是……你就是彻头彻尾的大变态！”  
鼓足勇气地“骂道”，虽然在语气和气势上差强人意，但总算是他认识Clancy以来最强硬的发言。可是一当说完，他就觉得万分尴尬，甚至想找个洞钻进去算了。Clancy则呆了地反应不过来，好一会后，男人捧腹大笑，差点没抱稳这只虚张声势的猫咪。  
“哈哈哈哈！你这个……！我的天啊……你真是……”  
“我不是说笑！是说真的！”  
几经艰难才把笑吞进肚子，再看向Bryan时，他已羞恼得满脸涨红，后悔自己为什么要真的玩什么“恶作剧”。  
“喵一声。”  
“……什么？”  
“喵。”  
“……”  
男人的眼神玩味而坚持，他知道自己不能拒绝。  
“……Meow.”弱弱地哼了一声，但男人似乎还不满足。  
“再来。”  
“Meow……”  
“声音细一点……就像猫咪撒娇一样。”  
男孩有点不耐烦，但还是调节了嗓音，尽力用最甜美的声线来满足男人的愿望。  
“Meow~”  
微弱而柔软的哼哼在那刻触动男人一直忍耐的欲望。他已经两周没有抱这个男孩了，或许那谈不上思念或是其他，可是……  
咬紧了牙齿，Clancy忽然拉起他的手，毛巾一甩铺在窗边的地上，他被责罚一般被按着跪在毛巾上，手腕被男人用浴袍腰带绑上，他的吐息喷在玻璃上形成一层水汽，从透明的落地窗看过去能尽览院子的一切，更能看到隐约的身后男人的样子。他突然想起了酒店顶层的那晚，对方也是像现在这样从后面……但此时的Clancy并不如那夜一样温柔。  
男人的性器在后庭入口摩挲试探，像在寻找一个合适的进入位置。没有任何扩宽，就似默认他生来就是为了满足自己的一般，男人捏着他的屁股挺腰便把头部强行插入，男孩痛苦地喊出了声，但男人并没有在意，而是继续埋头企图要用这个艰难的姿势做爱。  
幼嫩的内壁被男人的阴茎不讲道理地扒开侵略，在进入的前段位置龟头便碰到了转弯位的前列腺，男孩浑身发颤地不禁收缩肌肉，爬在他后背的男人被软肉绞得猛吸一口气，阔别两周的蜜穴变得如处女地一般，禁忌、窄小、弹性、虽然有点不够滋润，但是相信他很快能把这小淫穴操出汁水来的。  
咬咬牙，男人慢慢挤开排斥他的媚肉，将硕大的分身整条插到了男孩的身体深处。他呼了口气，想去看看前面Bryan的情况，却发现玻璃上落着点点水珠，这是哭了吗？  
将手按在被捆绑的结上，Clancy低头埋入男孩的颈窝，在他耳边细语，“现在就哭了，待会要怎么办？”  
“呜……”  
“这才是‘捣乱’哦。不想那么痛就乖乖翘起屁股吧。”  
窃笑地说着，男人“啪”的一声拍在男孩丰满的屁屁上，然后用庞大的身体将男孩夹在自己与玻璃中间，前后甩动腰肢开始了野蛮的侵犯。  
肉体节奏地碰撞、阴茎与肠道激烈地抽送摩擦，淫媚的声音伴随玻璃危险的震响刺激男人的身体，他只能无助地靠在看似非常脆弱的玻璃上，这个姿势让他完全无法反抗，对方的每一次猛插龟头都会显赫地撞到前列腺上再滋溜地滑到体内，被侵犯、被填满、被服务的罪恶、羞耻快冲垮他的神智，在哭着求饶的同时，他更多地感受到和这个男人做爱的快感。  
“啊……daddy啊~请你……慢……啊~！”  
“You dirty kitty……舒服吗？”  
“好爽……嗯~fuck me…daddy……啊…啊…嗯~”  
被Clancy次次碰撞的敏感点就像一个婊子开关，每按一次都会产生触电般的感觉让他酥麻了腰臀以至全身，那种瘙痒难耐的感觉在整个盘骨盘旋不去，持续电击着他，让他的分身在碰撞中勃起更渗出不少液体，屁股更是为了男人更好地插进来而使劲高翘着，那条坚挺粗壮的肉棒在两块臀肉中间出出入入，翻出里头的粉肉。不少粘液从塞满的穴口渗出来，弄脏那下流的交合之处，激烈的抽插将肠液打出噗啾噗啾暧昧的声音，男人低哑地喘息，双臂锢住这白嫩淫秽的身体，渐渐加快速度，将男孩的屁股都撞出了红印。  
“Ah~I、I'm coning……”  
昂着首颤抖地忘情淫叫，前方的分身已将至封顶，后庭亦被激烈蹂躏，就在高潮喷发而出的一刻，埋在身体里头的阴茎也受不了内壁强烈痉挛带来的庞大快感，男人低头猛地咬住男孩的脖子，如吸血鬼一样弄痛对方，与此同时他的精液一股股地随撞击的动作喷洒灼热幼嫩的肠壁，灌满男孩的体内，让两人的身体粘稠贴合得无一丝缝隙。  
一次射精又怎么会满足两周以来的空档呢。埋在男孩体内的粗大性器很快就又有了抬头的迹象，而刚高潮完的男孩子瘫软地趴在玻璃上，他的唾液、泪水与新鲜热辣的性液弄得玻璃面全都是，柔软的屁股和曼妙的腰肢完美地和男人的身体拼合着，对方吮吻他的脖子、耳垂，然而他已意乱神迷，只懂得听话地扭头与男人吮吻。  
啾啾的舌吻声细响，身体的酥麻再一次来临，他不安地扭动腰，体内的肉棒可感地被饥渴的蜜穴吸得胀大变硬，男人再也耐不住这只小坏猫的勾引，忽然摆过他的腿把他整个身体扭过来正面抱着自己，直起膝盖便就着交媾的姿势、捧着男孩的屁股要上楼到床上继续做爱。  
Bryan像树熊一样挂在Clancy身上，两个人一起砸到过分松软的床铺里，男人的重量压得他“呀”地一声叫了出来，男人的阴茎向楔子一样牢牢嵌在他的身体里面，他双腿打开地夹在男人的腰后，每一次的抽送都仿佛将体内的空气抽空又用火热填满，他的身体绵软无力，全被性欲支配得脚趾蜷曲，嘴里喘息、呻吟不断，却都叫Clancy用唇封住。  
他热情地亲吻迷乱的漂亮男孩，硕大的肉棒则激烈地操着男孩发红的小穴，抖动的肉蛋撞在上面啪啪响着，他捉着男孩的手抱着自己的脑袋深吻，舌尖缠绵地吮吸、撩动，那双迷醉的蜜色眼瞳里倒映的只有自己，这个年轻美味的肉体为自己敞开，满足自己无边的欲望，淫乱的叫声里呼唤的全是自己……  
也许不知从何开始，他们的性爱便不单纯。凌乱快速的心跳昭示着别种情愫，他觉得埋在男孩蜜穴里的分身好热好舒服，可是比之更强烈的，却是别种呼之欲出的感觉。  
就在快将高潮的一刻，男人放慢了动作，他灼热的男根在Bryan的身体里面昭示着占有权，但他想要的已经不只是这些。  
“酒会的那晚，你跟我说喜欢和我做爱，现在、再对我说一遍。”  
男孩的眼睛湿润，分不清你我的唾液沾湿嫩红的嘴唇，他的胸脯剧烈起伏着，只是一时反应不过来便被男人猛地举腰一操——“啊~！”过分妩媚的淫叫酥麻着Clancy的耳朵，他深深看着Bryan的眼，想要趁这被情欲支配的时刻逼对方吐出爱语。  
“说啊。”  
“我喜欢……和你做爱……”  
“和谁？”  
“和你……Clancy……”  
抚过男孩的头发，他的话就像恶魔的低语，深情而魅惑。  
“你喜欢和我做爱吗？”  
“喜欢……”  
“再说一遍。”  
“喜欢……”  
得到了满意的回答，男人微笑着，给这只乖猫咪奖励的深插，床褥吱呀作响，男人的腰臀快速提动，随着一阵迅猛的动作他的精液又一次灌满男孩的体内，对方也用力抱紧自己地叫着射了出来。  
交合的地方被浊白的精液与肠液混合弄得一塌糊涂，两人的胸腹间更是粘稠不已，男人喘着气，不舍得放开对方，他就这样抱着Bryan倒入床里，继续感受着男孩紧紧吸着自己的紧致，深吸他的味道。  
Bryan的告白在脑中挥之不去，就算有过欣悦、心动，最后亦被高潮之后的悲哀与空白打败。  
抱着心爱的男孩堕入梦境，至少在此刻的温暖是真的。

 

万圣夜，Bryan绝对不会想到，他对Clancy的“捣蛋”真的成功了。


End file.
